Closed for Repairs
by taekwondogrl006
Summary: What happened the night Sandy left? How exactly did Soda's heart shatter? It's all here...so grab your tissues and let's take a peek. It's a work in progress, I hope you like it : Also, this probably won't end up being like 40 chapters, just an FYI.


**Hey guys. I know some of you might wanna kill me for not finishing off my Brothers story, and I am sorry...but I have a writer's block, and school is starting up again, and...*pounds head on desk* I am sooo behind. So I WILL finish it at some point. Just...not atm. I though I would give you guys this as a treat for not killing me :) This is a little segment of what I think happened the night Sandy said goodbye. Nothing belongs to me, I just treat these characters like puppets. Sorry.  
**

**Song: Give love a Try- Nick Jonas**

**You, you like driving on a Sunday**  
**You, you like taking off on Monday**  
**You, you're like a dream, a dream come true...**

**Give love a try, one more time**  
**'Cause you know that I'm on your side**  
**Give love a try, one more time**

**How did it play out like a movie?**  
**Now every time you speak it moves me**  
**And I can't get your smile off my mind**

**And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time**  
**Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time**  
**With a love so real, so right**

**Well, you might think that I'm a fool**  
**For falling over you**  
**So tell me what I can do to prove to you**  
**That it's not so hard to do?**

Enjoy, my lovelys. I also have to throw in a quote from my favourite band, cos I'm sentimental like that...

**No matter how sick she is or how bad she's looking at the moment, you still see her as the most beautiful person in the world. And if you're really in love, you don't care about all the other girls that are standing in line for you. You don't want another night with any person. You just want her.'' -Bill Kaulitz **(So sweet! I love this quote with all my heart...)

* * *

I couldn't blink. Couldn't even breathe. It felt like a Soc had given me a good beatin', then left me in the gutter. But it was just my heart, slowly being ripped to pieces.

"Soda, I'm leaving. For good."

These poisonous words fell from her pretty pink lips, her soft voice serious as her eyes, the eyes the colour of my old blue jeans and my bed sheets and the picture frame she had given me last year-those eyes- fixed to mine. Sandy wasn't serious much, except when she talked about her grades. My girl could get real nuts about school, 'cause she wanted to do real good and get into college an' everything. She aimed high. She was smart, and willing to work as hard as she could to succeed. Sandy had seen lots of girls at our school drop out early or get pregnant and fall behind. She didn't want that to be her. We wanted to get out of this town and dream big with out lives. And we could do it, together.

I had tugged her along wherever I went, sometimes when Steve took Evie to watch Dal barrel race, or to the drag races. She was always bouncing alongside me; her eyes glowing like a lightbulb as she took everything in, from the snorting, hyper horses to the whooping greasers. Sandy wasn't exactly a grease; nor was she a socy rich girl. I guess you could say she was right in the middle, not dirt poor like we were but well enough off. Her dad worked in a business downtown, pretty high on the social ladder. He was a manager of one of the companies Dar sometimes worked for, and he got roofing jobs pretty regular there. Her mother was a real nice lady with blonde hair who stayed home and took care of Sandy's little brother, Carson. He was a cute kid, but I was never much of a hand to stomach little kids and their cryin' fits. Just Pone. He, I could deal with cause he and I had something different, something special. It was a _feelin_' I had, something I knew I might never have again, that it was rare, like a jewel. But them I had found it with my Sandy.

Sandy could be as hyper as me, her laughter bursting from her at random times like a outburst of bells as she reached up and kissed me, a smile still on her lips as she slung her arms around my neck. She could make me feel ten feet tall with one glowing wink. When I was with her, I wasn't Pony's older brother, or Darry's younger brother. I wasn't Steve's best friend, a grease monkey, a poor orphan kid that the teachers whispered about. I wasn't even a greaser when Sandy was around. I could just be Sodapop with her, and it was alright. That was one of the things I had loved about her.

One of the things I _did_ love about her.

I stopped mid-word, the bottle of Pepsi I had been about to drink almost slipping from my numb fingers. I had been word-vomiting for the last five minutes about how I was freaked about Pony and Johnny, how my boss was riding my ass for messing up simple jobs, how I wasn't ever hungry, hadn't been since Pony raced out of our house, his eyes filled with tears, how Dar had filed the missing persons notice the next day. She had been listening silently, her eyes intent on my face. Until now.

She suddenly interrupted me, her soft hand slightly above her warm fingers covered mine and she said firmly, "Soda, I'm leaving. And it's...it's for good."

I looked around in stunned disbelief, unable to soak in what she was telling me. Around me, life was going on like normal. We were sitting in my car in the lot in the DX, getting ready to leave. It was nearing nightfall, and cars were zooming by. Kids laughed in the distance, their happy shrieks on the warm, soupy spring air. The smell of flowers and car oil was thick in the air, a familiar scent that usually comforted me. The rest of the world was still revolving. So why was mine blowing up with every breath I took?

We were outside, leaning against the ice machine. My boss Mr. Campbell had already left, so it was up to me an' Steve to close up shop. I had sent home Steve a few minutes ago with the promise of a guy's night filled with cheating poker and racy magazines as soon as I got home, sayin' that it didn't take two dumb greasers to lock a simple door and hide the key under an old oil jug. I thought I could handle that much by myself and leave five minutes later.

That had been right before Sandy showed up.

I could hear the steady grumble of the ice machine, and I imagined it vibrating against my sweaty back, through my blue DX shirt and the thin muscle man shirt I always wore under it when it got warm outside, so I could strip down if I overheated. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to remain calm, when really I wanted to curl into a ball and howl until the cows came home.

I looked out, away from the concern in Sandy's eyes, away from my work, away from the familiar. I looked out at the dusky horizon, the tiny specks that were houses. I watched the car's headlights flash by in yellow blurbs. I saw all this, but I still couldn't speak. Dammit, why did my non-stop chatter fail me now, of all times?

Sandy sighed, brushing her long, white-blond hair away from her mouth and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I'll always love you, Soda..." she sighed, looked deep into my eyes. I tried to say something, anything, but I was frozen with fear, trapped inside my head. Then Sandy, my girl, opened Dar's car door with a small _click, _got out slowly, and started walking away.

With every step she took, I could see all my memories with her fading, flashing, then leaving my brain.

_Us at the DX, eating ice cream and making faces out of the drips that fell onto the steaming hot pavement._

_Sandy clucking her disapproval as she bandaged me up after a rumble, her tiny hands winding white gauze around my arm gently._

_Sandy, her smile so wide it split her face in half as I climbed out of my steaming car after I had won my first drag race._

_Walking in the rain, and going to sit on the kiddie swings at the park, then having a mud-fight until we were covered in goop and dog-tired.  
_

_Sandy, watching me barrel race._

_Sandy, kissing me. _

_Sandy...sitting with me on the porch, just together._

_Sandy, walking away.  
_

Pony gone.

Johnny gone.

Sandy leaving?

"Why?" I finally croaked out, feeling my throat close up and my fists clench. Was I really that cursed? Why did everything I loved, everything I cared about and wanted go wrong? Was I supposed to go through life not giving a _damn_? First Mum and Dad died, then Pony left, now Sandy. What did I do to deserve this? What gods hated me this much?

I got up and vaulted over my door, starting toward her tiny form as my head reeled something awful.

I wasn't giving up Sandy without a fight. She was one of the only good things I had left, and damn me if I was gonna let her get away...

* * *

I hope you love this! *Review and Read, please!* I shall try to update soon-ish, swear! Kait almost 2k words! Not bad, eh? :)


End file.
